Captain America vs Pyrrha Nikos
It's Marvel vs RWBY as the Star-Spangled Super Soldier of the Avengers takes on Team JNPR's most powerful and skilled Huntress! '''Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen a lot of RWBY Season 3, then please skip to the fight to avoid a very large plot point.' The Interlude The Moon shone brightly over the city of the 'New World', clouds gathering in the sky and street lamps providing some sources of light down in the city's streets. Down in the city, it was rather quiet though noises can still be heard on the occasion. A pub's bright lights shining through it's windows signalled that it was open and inside conversations can be heard, the topic mainly about why and how the patrons were in the 'New World.' A few blocks away, a man in a blue and red suit was traversing the streets with a rather patriotic round shield in hand. This man is Steve Rogers also known as the world-renown patriotic superhero: Captain America! Captain America was looking around at the environment with a mix of interest and confusion. 'What is this place?' He thought out loud. Captain America was brought here by a blue wormhole, believing it to be a trick of magic or some inter-dimensional portal to an invading Alien army. He was thoroughly confused as to why it was just him by his lonesome. 'I'm fairly certain Tony and Peter entered along with me.' He said as he continued making his way forward, taking off his helmet to show his ''FABULOUS ''blond hair. Eventually he went through a shopping district and entered a plaza. It was moderately sized with a couple of benches in the middle of it, a large tree at the centre of it all as well as a ring of shops surrounding the mini park. Across from where Captain America entered was another entrance to the plaza that linked in from the street where a certain pub was located in between forking paths. On a nearby street, a blue wormhole that was smaller compared to the other blue wormholes spilled out a young, red-haired girl face-first into the pavement. Bearing custom gladiator armour as well as a bronze-red javelin and a hoplon shield, she pushed herself up and sat on her knees. Unbeknownst to Pyrrha Nikos, the blue wormhole had just saved her from fate itself as right after Cinder Fall's arrow had pierced her heart, and she definitely felt that, said wormhole popped up right in front of her, surprising both the near-dead Huntress and the evil yet beautiful pyromaniac. Just a few seconds later and Pyrrha would face-plant onto hard pavement. She lay there for a while, thinking that she was dead as blackness and a rough surface was all she could feel. An itch on her hair confused her and she subconsciously raised a hand to relieve the itch. Mid-scratch, Pyrrha stopped herself and looked up from the pavement. She quickly stood up in shock. Pyrrha felt no pain as she looked down at her chest to saw no arrow pierced through heart, in fact she felt 100% due to the blue wormhole completely healing her. 'What the- I'm.. I'm alive?!' She laughed in relief then sighed happily. 'I'm alive!! No way!' She said then frowned. I should be dead, there's no way that arrow wouldn't have killed me. She thought. Pyrrha took a step back and almost tripped over something. She looked down and saw Milo, the bronze-red javelin, and Akouo, the hoplon. Luck favours me today. Pyrrha thought as she took the weapons and placed them on her back as she looked at the environment around her. 'Where am I?' She wondered then began exploring around. Pyrrha gazed around at the strange yet familiar buildings, streets and shops. She saw a pink and white dress, staring at it as if it reminded her of something. A few minute later and she beamed up in shock. 'Oh no! I have to go tell the others! But then again I don't even know where I am...' She sighed and continued her tour of the city, eventually she reached a path that led to a plaza. Benches rang all around the large tree fixed in the centre of the plaza as well as various shops surrounding the mini park. Pyrrha entered the plaza then halted herself. Just across the plaza was a blond-haired man in a blue and red modified ballistic armour with a white star in the centre of it. He carried a red and blue round shield with also a white star at the very middle of it. Pyrrha was taken aback by the man's good looks for a moment then shook her head. 'I have to be extra cautious now that I'm given a second chance.' She muttered to herself then took some reluctant steps forward. Captain America was looking to the side at some brochures about vacation locales when he heard someone walking upon the stone pavement and looked forward. He saw a young lady with red-hair and in gladiator armour carrying a bronze-red shield and javelin on her back. Well that's something you don't see everyday. He thought as he stared at the stranger. Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks as the man gazed at her in curiosity but also with the intent of protecting himself like a cat when a robber enters it's owner's house. The weapons on her back certainly didn't help. 'Who are you?' Captain America called out. 'Who are YOU?' Pyrrha replied back. Captain America gave a sarcastic look. 'Well now, I guess I'll go first. I'm Captain America.' He said. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. What the heck is America? Is this place America? Is it another city or region? 'Hey kid, you gonna answer my question now or what?' Captain America said, breaking Pyrrha's chain of thought as she shook her head and then spoke. 'Oh right. I'm Pyrrha Nikos! Huntress on Team JNPR.' Pyrrha then armed Milo and pointed it at Captain America. 'Do you know about White Fang?' She asked. The Captain took a step back. What's a Huntress? And what does JNPR mean? Also White Fang? The heck's that? 'What?' He replied back. This guy might be trying to deny it, so I'll tell him about it and see if I can get a read on him. Pyrrha thought. 'It's a criminal organization trying to undermine Remnant. So do you know about it?' She asked again. 'Listen kid, I'm a member of the Avengers. And if this White Fang is what you say it is then we would've found out about it already.' Captain America's response caught Pyrrha off-guard. Avengers? Are they like superheroes or something? Her mind was chocked full of questions. 'Are you a hero of some sort?' She asked once again. 'I sure am kid.' Captain America smiled. Pyrrha stared down in deep thought. Either this guy's right or he's trying to trick me, so that leaves me with only one option. Pyrrha armed her shield and readied herself. 'Prove it!' She shouted. Captain America sighed and entered a fighting stance. 'Alright then kid. You better show me whatcha got!' The Melee Brawl for it all!! FIGHT!!!! ''(60 seconds) Pyrrha tossed Milo(Javelin Mode) at Captain America who sidestepped it easily and charged shield first at her. Pyrrha evaded and bashed shields with the Captain. He threw out some punches and kicks which the Huntress blocked or evaded. A double kick and a spinning handstand kick later and Pyrrha was pushed back again the large tree. She ducked as Captain America lodged his shield into the tree trunk. He tried to pry it free but leapt back when Pyrrha slashed at him with Milo(Xiphos Mode) and bashed him a distance with Akouo. Captain America rolled forward and dodged a sword slash, retrieving his shield back in the process. He threw his shield which bounced upwards from a shield block. He ran forward and caught the shield mid-air before throwing it again at his opponent. Pyrrha put her shield up to block, but Captain America landed down and drop kicked her feet, causing her to lose balance. (50 seconds) As she fell, Captain America's shield caught her in the stomach sending her back at the entrance of a coffee shop face-first. Pyrrha switched Milo into Rifle Mode while on the ground and fired a couple shots on her prone position. Captain America was caught off-guard by the sudden switched method of attacking as he hastily brought his shield up to block the shots. He brought it down and caught a sword swing to the face though luckily it didn't lop his head off because of his helmet. However it did open up his defence which gave way to more hard sword slashes which Pyrrha followed up by jumping off of his chest with both her feet, backflipping and landing gracefully. (40 seconds) Secretly, she attempted to use her Semblance to draw Captain America's shield in to disarm him. However all that was attracted to her magnetic Semblance was a couple of clothing racks from a nearby store, and she evaded to avoid getting crushed. 'What the- Why isn't it-' She was cut off by a surprise shield smack to the face, pushing her down to the side. Pyrrha raised her shield to block another strike while downed and she kicked her opponent's feet from under him, though he recovered quickly. Pyrrha rolled back and then stood up, changing Milo to Rifle Mode once again. 'Why didn't my magnetism work?' Pyrrha asked as she countered a punch with a rifle smack. Captain America followed up with some more rapid attacks and while some were blocked, other ones broke through her defence and forced her back. 'Because my shield isn't made of normal steel kid.' Captain America smiled then tossed his shield once again. Pyrrha threw Akouo in response. (30 seconds) The two shield collided with each other and bounced back to their owners, both of whom rushed in to collect them and clashed in front of a hardware store. Pyrrha shot Milo close-range and Captain America blocked and dodged the projectiles. She reverted Milo back to Xiphos Mode and used her Semblance to attract some of the hardware store's products. A circle of knives, wrenches and other utility tools hovered above Pyrrha as she sent all of them in a line at Captain America who ran at her while blocking and dodging the wave of stainless steel. He shield-charged right through the Huntress, spinning her mid-air. Captain America uppercutted her into the air with his shield and performed a air combo of punches, kicks, the occasional shield throw and retrieval then ended the combo with a downwards shield smack. (20 seconds) Pyrrha was launched right at the coffee shop, destroying the front door and turning over some tables and chairs. She staggered back up and then switched Milo to Javelin Mode, throwing it with great speed and force at the unsuspecting Captain. Captain America smacked the shield to the side only for Pyrrha's magnetism to send it flying right back at the Captain, it's sharp point slashing across his knees and then going upwards and slashing him in his shield arm and chest. While Milo(Javelin Mode) distracted the Captain with the lacerations, Pyrrha used her magnetism to make several chairs fly at Captain America, then rushing after him just before they could hit him. The chairs did make contact with Captain America with each chair pushing back little by little. Before he could recover, Pyrrha kicked him in the stomach a few times before smacking and shooting him in the chest with Milo(Rifle Mode). (10 seconds) Captain America was pushed back against a wall next to the hardware wall. He then tossed his shield and charged forward. Pyrrha did the same as well as changing Milo to Xiphos Mode before charging forward. Akouo and Captain's shield both skid past each other without losing speed but changing arcs. Akouo bounced off the wall behind Captain America and his shield did the same with the wall behind Pyrrha. As they neared each other, so did their shields. Pyrrha raised Milo(Xiphos Mode) for a downwards slash and Captain America lowered his left fist for an uppercut. Before they could strike each other though, Akouo smashed into the back of Captain America's helmeted head and his shield smacked onto the back of Pyrrha's head at the same time as Akouo causing them to both head butt each other at the same time. The shields fell as their respective owners both were forced back from the head butt, clutching their heads before falling onto their backs. DOUBLE KO!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Captain America and Pyrrha both lay there staring at the night sky while stars danced over their faces. The stars faded and their vision returned to normal though they both still lay there, trying to come up with a solution as to what the heck just happened. 'I think our shields bounced off the walls.' The Captain broke the silence. 'And hit us in the backs of our heads.' Pyrrha weakly continued. 'Thus making both head butt each other at the exact same time.' They both finished the VERY correct thought. Pyrrha sat up and rubbed her head while Captain America kipped-up and kicked down on Akouo to fling it onto the Captain who easily caught it. When Pyrrha finally cleared her head of dizziness, she looked up and saw Captain America handing her her shield. 'Here you go kid.' He said as Pyrrha reluctantly took her shield then picked up Milo(Xiphos Mode). She jabbed it forward out of instinct but Captain America easily caught the sword with his hands. 'How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a superhero! I'm not a bad guy!' He said before disarming the sword and then handing it back. Pyrrha took the sword and gave him a look of concern then smiled. 'Okay. I believe you.' A look of anger suddenly washed over her face as she pointed her sword at him. 'But so help me on the highest deity above I will literally gut you like a pig if you ever attack me again!' She maliciously threatened then backed off. Wait a minute. This isn't who I am! She thought as she realized how much of an ass her previous statement sounded. 'Hmph. Alright kid, you have my word that I won't attack you.' Captain America broke her out of her spell then smiled back. 'Sorry... It's just that I should be dead right now.' She sighed and explained to the Captain what had happened back in her fight with Cinder and her sudden salvation by a blue wormhole. Captain America folded his arms while he listened, frowning and then sighing at the would-be tragic ending of her story. In response he told her about how he should've died when he flew a Nazi Warplane into the Arctic, frozen while still alive and then being revived in the Modern day. Something between them clicked. They were both given second chances though Pyrrha just got hers like 10 minutes ago but still a second chance is a second chance and that she shouldn't waste it by acting on impulsive combat before critical thinking. Pyrrha looked down and sighed. Captain America placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. 'Don't worry kid. You've still got a lot ahead of you.' He smiled. Then she smiled. 'You know I'm not a kid right?' She said. 'I'm seventeen.' The Captain gave her a sarcastic look. 'Well Ms. Nikos, what I do know for sure is that you copied me.' He said earning a look of confusion from his adversary. 'What?! How did I copy you?' She exclaimed. 'Well you use a shield as a weapon and that the way you handle that shield makes me think that you might be a big fan of me.' Captain America slyly replied back. Pyrrha placed her weapons on her back then on her hips. 'Non-sense, I've never even heard of you!' She said. 'Well you're damn good at it.' The Captain complimented her. 'Hey, you are too!' She said and they bumped fists. 'You want coffee?' Captain America said pointing at the coffee shop, it's insides completely in ruins. 'Sure. Why not?' Pyrrha replied back and they both walked to said shop, the Captain picking his shield up along the way. 'So a blue wormhole brought you here?' Captain America wondered out loud and soon a conversation started between them. The topic? How the heck those wormholes popped up and sucked them into this 'New World.' Meanwhile not too far away, a young man in a uniform and a pompadour hairstyle had just healed Detective Prince and the Black member of RWBY when he hears struggle nearby. He and Detective Prince follow the sounds and come upon a man choking someone to near-death inside a desolate shop. 'Hey!' He shouted drawing the punk to the source of the voice. The punk turned around and saw a familiar face. 'Naoto?' He said to Detective Prince. 'Adachi? What do you think you're doing?!' Naoto replied back. Adachi dropped his victim as Magatsu-Izanagi emerged behind him. 'I just found some entertainment, that's all.' Adachi said in a sly voice as he pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Naoto and her companion. The pompadour-haired man clenched his fists as his Stand emerged right beside him. A standoff commenced and no one dared move first. The Result Ladies and gentlemen, we have... A tie!!! (Plays Main Menu Theme, Marvel vs Capcom 3) Captain America: You sure I don't know you from somewhere? Pyrrha Nikos: Huh? I hail from Remnant. I really don't know you. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music